Markiplier
by cinnabro
Summary: Markiplier loves everyone
1. Chapter 1

I was only 14 years old. I love Markiplier so much, I watch all of his videos and buy his merchandise. I pray to Markiplier every night before bed, thanking him for the life I've been given.

"Markiplier is love" I say; "Markiplier is life". My 6 year old brother hears me and calls me a faggot. I know he was just jealous of my devotion for Markiplier. I called him a cunt. He kicks me in the dick and continues to play GTA V.

I'm crying now, and my pride hurts. I lay in bed and it's really cold. Suddenly, a warmth is moving towards me. It's Markiplier. I am so happy.

He whispers into my ear "My name is Markiplier and welcome to a little fun in bed."

He grabs me with his powerful manly hands and puts me down onto my hands and knees. I spread my ass-cheeks for Markiplier. He penetrates my butt-hole. It hurts so much but I do it for Markiplier. I can feel my butt tearing as my eyes start to water. I push against his force. I want to please Markiplier.

He starts letting out his raging screams as he fills my butt with his love. My brother walks in.

Markiplier looks him straight in the eyes and waves saying "Bye-Bye.

Markiplier leaves through my window. Markiplier is love. Markiplier is life./p


	2. Chapter 2

It's been almost a year now since the incident. My little brother keep trying to tell my parents that I was raped in the butthole by Kim Jong Un. Of course he's only 7 now so they didn't believe him. Not like anyone would. What would be the odds of a 14 year old boy getting raped in the butt by an asian man?

I'm sitting in my tree house in my backyard. It leads into the woods and its so relaxing at night. I am watching Markiplier on my phone. He's playing "I am Bread" while taking hot sauce. He starts getting super frustrated and I laugh a bit. All of a sudden something strange happens. Markiplier's face goes full screen and looks directly at me.

"You think this is funny?!" Mark shouts through my phone. Suddenly my phone shuts off. I get a little upset but get ready to turn it back on when I hear a loud noise from the woods.

"Hellooooooo?" A voice echoes. I couldn't believe it. It sounded just like Mark. I climbed out of my treehouse and ran towards the sound. The closer I got, the closer I could make out a figure standing in the woods.

It was Mark. I'm so happy. I ran up and hugged him.

"I can't believe its you Mark!" I exploded with happiness and hugged him. But there was no reply from him. He just stared expressionless at me. I pulled away from him. Then all of a sudden, his eyes turned red, his hair floof came over and covered one of his eyes, and then he sported a very sinister grin.

Oh no. It can't be...It's...Darkiplier.

I tried to run but he quickly grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me back. He then pinned me up against a tree and pulled my pants and undies down.

"When I'm done with you, you'll have to pee like a little girl." He whispered in my ear as he covered my mouth. He started licking all over my ear as his pants faded into non-existence revealing his large juicy meat. He then pulled down his underwear with steaks attached to it to show off his massive cock.

He thrusted his penis into my butthole. A surge of pain filled me as he kept on thrusting. I tried to scream but his grip on me was too tight. There was no hope.

All of a sudden, a presence popped into existence right behind us.

"You let him go right now!" A voice said to Darkiplier. I recognized that voice. It was the real Mark! Dark let me go to face Mark.

"You won't stop me this time!" Dark replied getting ready to tangle.

"Actually I won't...but the power of my warfstache will!" He pulled the pink mustache from his back pocket. The warfstache shot a laser beam out and instantly disintegrated Darkiplier. It was over. He returned the warfstache into his inventory and came over to comfort me.

"It's alright. I'm here now." He said with a soothing voice. Then we both leaned in for a kiss. We made out for five minutes and then made passionate, sweaty, gay love to each other until sunrise.

"Just remember...I love all my fans. There are no exceptions. And you should reach out to others as well to show them my love and the love of our community." Mark said. He then waived bye to me and slowly disappeared. I put my clothes back on and returned to my treehouse to go to sleep. I slept the rest of the day. I'll never forget this experience.

Markiplier is Love, Markiplier is Life


End file.
